<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zach Dempsey. What they kept silent about. by kukpolinnne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123614">Zach Dempsey. What they kept silent about.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukpolinnne/pseuds/kukpolinnne'>kukpolinnne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial of Feelings, Drugs, F/M, Friendship/Love, High School, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukpolinnne/pseuds/kukpolinnne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach is one of the most undisclosed characters in the series. There will be reflections, guesses, my thoughts. Everything that has not been shown and analyzed on the screen. Who is he? What is his sexual orientation? What does the future hold for him? We need to figure it out.</p><p>please share this fic to your friends. we NEED a spin-off. I hope this work will help u to understand why we need zalex in spin-off. thanks<br/>sorry for zack, zak, standall and other mistakes. i hate my translator :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Standall/Winston Williams, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Hannah Baker/Zach Dempsey, Jessica Davis/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey &amp; Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Chloe Rice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zach Dempsey. What they kept silent about.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After watching the fourth season of the series “13 reasons why”, which, by the way, did not suit me at all, from a huge desire and no less great indignation, I would sincerely like to create an analysis that should help many, one of the characters of the above series — Zach Dempsey.</p><p>The analysis will concern his life at school, relationships with friends and sexual orientation, for which I decided to start this work. I hope that the previous two points in the course of their disclosure will help me to make a final conclusion about the task. P.S. in the list of topics of analysis, the topic of Zach's relationship with his family is forgotten, but soon safely remembered (it mostly affects the relationship with his mother).</p><p>To begin with, I would like to note that earlier, literally the entire first season, the character was absolutely indifferent to me, as if not interested: after, as I realized relatively recently, this was due to the fact that Zach was not disclosed, in order to somehow form an impression about him. If you think that my interest in him was only due to the possibility of attributing this character either partially or completely to a certain LGBT minority, then you are to some extent right. Why lie if everything is very clear: Zach is one of the most undisclosed characters in the series, which, of course, allows for questions that remain unanswered, which relate to his life, problems and, as I put it above, sexual orientation. Time goes by, the character gets the proper development, but we do not learn anything new about it. There are questions that the viewer is forced to answer himself, only assuming, not asserting, because in the series, the life of the character is exposed, but nevertheless still seems to remain a secret.</p><p>School. Obviously not the best place for students. For Zach. He wasn't safe at school. Here I do not mean the physical danger (although I admit it), but the moral danger: he had no friends. Communication with Bryce Walker (one of the main antagonists of the series; in other words, the main villain) provided Zach with a high, and most importantly – a stable reputation throughout the school. But this does not mean that Dempsey was comfortable, pleasant, calm to be in the circle of Bryce, Montgomery, Justin and other guys (the mention is about the most, in my opinion, often flashed characters). I think that Justin was the closest to Zach, but the friendship with him, unfortunately, was not something that was in the background in the series – it was not revealed at all.</p><p>Zach, like Scott, like Jeff, like Justin, was different. He was alien to the lifestyle imposed by Bryce (as far as Monty was concerned, he blindly obeyed Walker and was by no means any such initiator). Zach could leave them, because he clearly had a desire, but apparently, he was afraid of such drastic measures (?). He could protect himself from their society at school, after it, but for Zach, sports were important, and athletes, that is, the same Bryce, Monty, Luke were an integral part of it. Therefore, one way or another, every training session Dempsey would have to face them and, obviously, after his abrupt departure, feel the aggression and anger emanating from them in his address. I don't think he was ready for that. Zach's reputation among the students was as important as his place on the team.</p><p>Since the tapes, Bryce's death, and then Monty's, Zach had become estranged from the rest of the athletes, even though he had been hostile during Bryce's lifetime, back in the summer before his senior year. Dempsey was able to find great friends among the guys on the other tapes: the same Justin, clay, Jessica, Alex (?) and after Charlie.</p><p>Discontent and ridicule from " friends” Zach and everything else, something they weren't used to, made it difficult for Zach to open up and accept himself, to realize who he was. Afraid of being judged and misunderstood by Bryce and Monty (I think Justin would have supported him in any case), he closed himself in and changed his behavior, which, creating a bright contrast between the real Zach and Zach the athlete, caused the audience to question. He was afraid. Very. He wasn't a coward, but he was careful and reserved. He well understood Monty's ability to make anyone laugh, and Bryce's power to flatten anyone who complained. Zach was afraid to argue, because athletes gave him the best life in the understanding of every schoolboy, unless, of course, you take into account their promiscuous and repulsive sex life, which Dempsey just did not support.</p><p>If we consider the society itself players, and is difficult to get, but even harder to come out (this way could be one of the reasons for not wanting Zach to stop communication with them), I mean that Zach too have sacrificed much and invested much to communicate with them on an equal basis, sit at a table, to be a guest of their parties just to take off despite significant for this reason. Athletes have become an anchor for Dempsey in understanding their identity and interests. He needed someone to share his thoughts and his own feelings about this, but he did not find such a person among the players.</p><p>Zach couldn't find support in the family, either. During the first season(?) or maybe a little earlier, Zach had lost his father, about whom nothing is said at all, except for the occasional mention of him in Mrs. Dempsey's remarks. Left with his mother and younger sister (may, logically, because of the age difference, could not fully support his brother), he did not want to share his problems with anyone. This is his disadvantage: he did not ask for help, he preferred to postpone his problems by helping others. I'm sure my father was supportive of Zach and could have helped. The death of his father had taken a toll on Zach, which was another reason for Dempsey to shut himself in.</p><p>It should be noted that Zach and his family are representatives of a different culture, a different institution of the family. This changes a lot in the relationship between children and parents. Zach is closed with his mother, practically does not communicate with her (afraid of being judged?). Throughout the series, we are shown the tension between Zach and Mrs. Dempsey. Zach when dealing with completely different raised children was embarrassed by his mother (he was at school, saw how others were raised, then returned home and saw the difference, which repelled him. There was no way he could change that, because it was about his own mother's behavior). Mrs. Dempsey was shy, decided everything for him, believed himself the right to choose what it must feel like to be her son.</p><p>Karen Dempsey appeared in the series occasionally, but the first time you meet her, it becomes clear that she is a woman with a core, who has created a perfect image of her son and will not tolerate the slightest deviation from it. Mrs. Dempsey took the situation with Zach and Hannah in stride (I mean their relationship, both in principle their communication, which Zach had hidden from her, and their sexual relationship). Then what should I say about Zach’s possible non-traditional orientation and his feelings about it? He was afraid to share it with his mother. Dempsey was sure that she would not accept him, and of course she would not understand.</p><p>The Asian mentality of the old order does not accept the LGBT community at its root. This explains the mother's position, but it does not explain her behavior towards her own son. Zach was too afraid to disappoint his mother, considering this supposed predisposition (that he might be attracted to a guy (!)) to be a mistake. Over time, living in fear in a large house with his mother and sister, but feeling completely alone, Zach began to consider this assumption a mistake in his own eyes. Without even trying to find support, he began to try to forget about it and began to convince himself that it was all a mistake, and feelings for his own sex – wrong. So Zach MADE HIMSELF believe that he was straight.</p><p>According to statistics, 73% of the multi-and movie industry among men is white gay, and only 6% is Asian. Here you should ask the question only if the screenwriters and their chaotic decisions. If Zach's potential was discovered, a lot of people (the Asian LGBT community) would find support and stop being afraid. I'm sure it was worth paying attention to. This could be a big step in the development of the LGBT community around the world, because Netflix is one of the leading film companies in the United States.</p><p>Returning to Zach's mother, I would like to sum up my thoughts, I am sure it is obvious to you that Mrs. Dempsey is one of the main reasons for Zach's fear of opening up to people because of his upbringing. The fear of being rejected was the reason Zach couldn't accept his orientation. But it is true, this is the most terrible thing – not to find support in your own family.</p><p>I would like to mention the injury that Zach received in the third season. Then he was alone again. The mother saw this as a mistake on the part of her son, rather than a terrible set of circumstances at that time, Bryce and Monty were no longer in contact with him. In the list of people who helped him, I would like to mention only Alex: he went to the gym with Zach, continued the previous communication, but it was not enough. Maybe it was Chloe who helped him, but I don't remember any scenes of them together that were JUST about Zach's problems.</p><p>This injury was like the top of all his troubles (we'll leave Alex out for now). The injury made it impossible for Zach to fully engage in further sports, and given that football was literally everything for Dempsey, the questions arose “ " What to do? How do I go on living?” Zach was in a hopeless position: now he couldn't hope to get into College because of football, because he wouldn't be able to spend his senior year on the field. It's hard to imagine how Zach felt when you consider that all the fatal events that will torment him for a long time after, happened literally in one day: a fight at a match, a broken leg, the murder of Bryce Walker, in which Zach was indirectly involved. Guilt and fear also affected Dempsey by making him more suspicious of others and distancing himself from his friends.</p><p>It was in the third season that she and Alex (Standall deservedly and unconditionally can be considered the only person closest to Zach) became estranged from each other. Zach was alone again. He again helped others, but did not even think to ask for help. He was confused.</p><p>In the third season, the issue of his orientation took a back seat, but it was appropriate – then the priority was his relationship with Bryce, the death of two of his teammates, and the relationship with Chloe in the background of Bryce. All this was worth revealing and showing better. Obviously, all the attention went to Bryce, and since Zach was his former friend, he could help uncover this character. The screenwriters successfully forgot about Zach himself, developing a branch of an already dead character (the question is, why?).</p><p>All of this, even Chloe, I don't think has worked out well for Zach. Events overlapped, and then it fell on Dempsey. And it would be foolish to say that the problems were trivial. I think it's worth repeating: the death that he had to do with (that alone should have put Zach out of action), the trauma that literally puts an end to the future, and the girl who never reciprocated. I'm pretty sure that having such a close relationship to death (Zach has buried FIVE people during his studies) at such an early age is dangerous, especially mentally. About Chloe, we will talk a little later, because she played a very significant role in Zach's life.</p><p>If we talk about the experience of Zach's relationship (Yes, here we are), the word “unsuccessful”involuntarily suggests itself. First, we will look at the heterosexual relationship, that is, the relationship between Zach and Hannah and the alleged relationship between Zach and Chloe.</p><p>P.S. About Chloe, I would like to clarify the word "relationship". I will directly analyze their friendship and Dempsey's supposed feelings. Since friendship is also a relationship to one degree or another, I think that the word is quite appropriate. In any case, I think it's important to point this out: we can't really say everything about Zach and Chloe's relationship, but You should see the difference anyway.</p><p> </p><p>If we talk about Zach in general, Zach in a normal environment and Zach in a relationship are completely different people (an obvious thing, but it's worth paying attention to). His relationship with Hanna and Chloe had been completely different for him.</p><p>Zach and Hannah's relationship had been in quiet times long before the tapes. With Hannah, Dempsey was honest, open, and really happy. From them communication could be expected something more serious, which is what the audience did, namely, to expect that they will officially meet, but this, alas, did not happen. I think the reason for this was Hannah's reputation at school, which was disappointing, and the pressure from athletes who already had experience with the girl. It was obvious that Zach was in love, but the fear of Bryce was stronger again. He was afraid of the reaction of friends, ridicule and condemnation, because of the fact that he was dating “such” a girl, which is why he kept the relationship a secret from everyone.</p><p>It is worth noting that he was not in any way ashamed of Hanna, Zach simply knew that if the athletes found out about it, Hanna's situation would become even worse: she would be bullied more. Over Zach, too. Zach was also worried about himself. Again, I was sure that Zach was genuinely in love. It might even have been his first high school love. After this relationship ended, it caused Zach to start doubting himself again (the idea is that he could not overcome the fear, pass this barrier and keep the person he loved).</p><p>Regarding these relations, I have suggestions that I want to tell you. Zach’s feelings were a collective one: he saw all the good things in Hanna, not the parts that others could see. Zach loved Hanna as a person. He did not see (and could not see!) in it, the girl who was talked about at school, the approachable Hannah, who behaved swaggeringly according to the stories of others, the one about whom there were terrible rumors around the school. He couldn't. Zach saw Hanna as a good person, someone who could help, listen. A person with sincere and selfless actions. Zach saw her as a real support. The Real Hannah. At that time, he had not yet asked about his sexual orientation, because obviously, he had never been attracted to guys (the first doubts appeared in the second season). Hannah, again, attracted him as a person. He had come to love her for her qualities, not for the virtues that pertain directly to girls. Zach was like a spectator himself: he saw Hannah's suffering and the attitude of those around her. I'm not just saying this to draw Your attention to it, because it will help both me and You to make a final conclusion about Zach Dempsey. Our relationship with Hannah is important to us, and Zach's guilt over her death is a turning point in his life: Zach was afraid to make that mistake again. He thought the situation with Hannah might happen again.</p><p>Zach and Chloe's relationship can be compared to that of a brother and sister. Zach seemed to be apologizing for Bryce and his behavior with Chloe. I'm sure he was in love with Chloe, too. Their conversation had taken place after the tapes, but it had been a year since Zach had been able to recover from Hannah's death. But Chloe wasn't normal: for a long time, she couldn't let Bryce, whom she loved, out of her mind. After all the turmoil, it was difficult for her to switch to someone else so soon (which is one of the reasons why they never ended up together). Zach needed someone close to him again: someone who could be helped, someone who would help without asking. It's like Zach’s gift and curse: to help, but not to ask for help from anyone. He had been very supportive of Chloe throughout her pregnancy. He had been with her all this time, alone. It seemed as if Zach having completely rehabilitated Alex (he was in the third season and in truth was already normal) felt a sharp need to help someone else.</p><p>Zach and Chloe were brought together by circumstances. They had known each other before, and Zach had shown a slight interest in her, but nothing had moved until Bryce's trial. It wasn't until Zach found out that Chloe was pregnant that they became closer. His feelings were up until the fourth season (I'm sure of it). The news that she had a boyfriend took Dempsey by surprise. I dare say that despite his apparent feelings for the girl, Zach was instilling them in himself, making him believe that he really loved her. He clung to the possibility of being needed by someone.</p><p>A kiss at a party in season four seemed like an attempt to forget about something (or someone). It was an impulse, a born hope that Zach was all right. So I didn't decide for myself whether it was good or bad that Chloe had a boyfriend, because she and Zach could really make a good couple. The only question would be, could Zach love Chloe? Or was it self-suggestion again, to reassure the mother, and most importantly himself? I think Zach loved Chloe's vulnerability, her innocence compared to Bryce, whose demeanor and habits she had never learned. Zach wanted to be different, to prove to Chloe that guys are different, and I'm sure he did it. He loved Chloe passively. Over time, after her transfer to Princeton, they had become less intimate; Zach had become distant, as if he no longer trusted her. Perhaps his love for Chloe, as a sister, he confused with another, real, but then realized this and stopped making contact.</p><p>In any case, this relationship, whatever it was, should again be called unsuccessful. Zach had lost another loved one (he and Chloe had even said goodbye casually, as if for good). Dempsey was hurt, no doubt. But was it the pain of unrequited love, or was it the fact that no matter how much Zach tried to hide the possibility of liking guys, another failure with a girl had opened his eyes to it again? By that time, he knew for sure that he liked a completely different person.</p><p>It will be discussed now. Alex Standall. Zach had met Alex in the first season, but they had literally never interacted, except at Bryce's parties and at school. Obviously, Alex got into Zach’s social circle by accident, and then stayed because his father is a COP (not a bad insurance policy for Bryce). Stendall was completely different: dyed hair, piercings, music classes, not sports. I think Zach noticed that, because he was definitely interested in Alex. I dare say Dempsey might have been the first person to say to Alex, “Dude, you have a great septum." Zach would be the first person to accept Alex for who he is. They did not have joint scenes in the first season (here I mean by joint scenes those where they are just the two of them).</p><p>It is worth noting that Alex became attached, used to Zach, trusted him. So much so that he was the only one I texted before my suicide attempt. Does this mean that Alex saw the difference between Dempsey and the others? Obviously. Stendall thought Zach was special, someone who could help, and most importantly, he needed to know everything. They were both uncomfortable around the players. Alex knew, again, that Zach wasn't like that: he wouldn't judge, laugh, look strange, or avoid them altogether. I think these events (the messages and the news of what happened) decisively broke the barrier between the guys. Zach, I'm sure, felt guilty about that, too, drawing a parallel with Hannah.</p><p>It was out of a sense of guilt, as well as the thought that his help might actually be useful here, that he decided to help Alex. But don't forget that they WERE already as close to Alex as they were to anyone else in both cases. Zach felt guilty that he hadn't followed through, hadn't noticed Stendall's inclination or desire to do so. After a short time, Dempsey began to consider Alex one of the closest people, and it was completely mutual (many claim that this could only be said in the second season after a long close communication between the two, but I'm sure that if you look closer, you can see their connection at the end of the first). It is worth clarifying something else: if at the beginning of rehabilitation (looking ahead) in Zach spoke of guilt, then after, I am sure, he got so close to Alex that the guilt was replaced by a huge desire to help, because it was during therapy that they spent literally ALL their free time together. So smoothly we approach the analysis of their interactions in the second season. Proceed.</p><p>From the very beginning of the second season, we are faced with the fact that Zach helps Alex and he does it ALONE. Alex had changed both externally and internally. I think Zach noticed the internal changes: he was always very attentive to his friend, especially after what happened. The constant desire to help, the shoulder of a friend near at first irritate Alex, but it is worth noting that he does not accept help from anyone else at all. He only allows Zach to do this, and Zach, in turn, helps at will, having already gotten used to Alex. There were times when Zach was terrified that Alex would succeed. His own impotence in this situation weighed on his throat; Zach was afraid for himself: how would he have survived his friend's departure?</p><p>This feeling grew with each passing day at the same time as another, deeper one.<br/>
During the first days of Alex's rehabilitation, Zach still talked to the athletes (this continued for some time after, but seemed to fade with each passing day). It was noticeable that he was shy in front of his friends and said that Stendall was not his friend at all. The dark-haired man was afraid of Bryce's views, his opinions on this matter. As absurd as it might sound, Zach was afraid that he was good, and he was embarrassed about it.</p><p>Soon the choice between friends and Alex becomes more and more obvious: in favor of Alex. In addition, despite his mother's protest, Zach continues to help his friend. He is afraid of Mrs. Dempsey, but his feelings for Alex are winning out. Forgetting about Bryce, Monty, and his mother's doubts, Zach continues to help. He increasingly chooses Alex, spends all his time with him. It is unpleasant and impossible for him that Alex can help someone else, that he communicates with someone else, and not with Dempsey. Apparently, during his rehabilitation, Zach had become closer to Alex than he had ever been to anyone before. It is worth noting that this is mutual; they have become close people for each other. Zach gave Standall a ride every day, helping him get to the building (Alex grumbles again, but gratefully accepts the care). Soon Zach and in the dining room chooses the company of Alex (they both smooth out each other's loneliness). Zach is being linked. Alex is getting softer every day.</p><p>I was hooked on the scene in the pool (2x05; 38: 35), when Alex shared with Dempsey the details of the meeting with Jessica (especially the kiss; I think his words hooked not only me, but also Zach). I will continue: the blond man admitted that during the kiss he did not feel anything (my assumption that the suicide attempt was the starting point in Alex's discovery of his real self comes into force, as if something clicked in him, changing the perception of the world and his body).</p><p>I think Zach had a lot of thoughts in his head, both about Alex's condition and about his own feelings about it.) Zach could only mumble about the fact that everything will be fine, and the blonde will be able to find a good girl (it seemed that these words Zach was encouraging himself, and not a friend).</p><p>But this is just one of many scenes and interactions that are not what they seem, they are awkward, special and important for these two characters.</p><p>Another scene I would like to mention (2X05; 47; 02): Alex after a conversation with Zach (it was on the same day) tried to check his condition again, using the services of online sex. My idea is that he introduced himself as Zach. Of course, this is not an ironclad argument, but what I want to say is that Stendall didn't have many friends, but Alex could have given absolutely any name, couldn't he?... After that, Alex began to list Zach’s height and appearance. The woman on the other side of the screen called it hot (Alex, I'm sure, agreed with her).</p><p>Naturally, the blond man wouldn't tell the truth, because he didn't think he was in the right shape to mention it. But then, why did Alex find Zach attractive when he thought of him without hesitation? I think Standall allowed for the possibility that he liked Zach (it was him, not the guys in general) and could allow himself to think about it openly, without being ashamed of his own thoughts. I'm sure Zach had these thoughts, too, but he tried to get rid of them as soon as possible.</p><p>I want to mention two more scenes of the second season: the incident in the locker room, which literally opened the children's eyes, and the dance before the spring ball. But about everything in order.</p><p>In the locker room, Alex was angry, irritated, and later confused. Both Zach and Alex OBE were extremely shocked that Alex's body reacted to Zach. That's it. This scene was supposed to dispel any remaining doubts that Alex had changed (I'll leave out any possible feelings for now). Alex was more relieved that he didn't have any problems after all, and then he was embarrassed, just like Zach. I think that was the first time Dempsey thought about how he felt about Alex (the question from me, unfortunately, is unanswered: did Zach's body react to Alex? Very likely). If I sound unconvincing, the previous scene I mentioned may serve as proof. So Alex's body had reacted to ZACH, and it was something not entirely friendly, something that had either just woken up or finally revealed itself, despite Standall’s attempts to hide it. It can't be hormones, because when Alex introduced himself as Zach, he was sure that he could impress a woman, that is, he thought Dempsey attractive. That he thought so was confirmed in the locker room.</p><p>Zach tried to reassure Alex (but even then he reassured himself) that it was because of the physical contact and the outpouring of emotions, which makes him wonder: is this autosuggestion again? I'm sure this event didn't go out of the minds of both guys for a long time. That was the first time Zach had been afraid: he and the blond man had almost crossed the line of friends, which would have had consequences for both of them. I think when Zach "saved" stendall from impotence, it was His best gesture of help ever. And I'm not kidding ;)</p><p>Another scene at the end of the second season: an evening at Alex's house (and again Zach is not with Bryce), games on the console, and Dempsey's unexpected desire to teach Alex to slow dance. And here he took the initiative. HE IS, not the blond. Why would he offer Alex something like that when even the blond guy saw the idea as something other than friendly help? I think Alex, after everything that happened, began to think about Zach in the context of... his lover? He continued to take care of Jess (here I only assume that Standall still felt something for her up to that time, but nevertheless did not miss the possibility that he was also attracted to Zach. I also want to add that, given this, Alex did not immediately realize that he liked the guy, so he did not let go of Jessica in the hope that feelings for her will return). But this did not happen.</p><p>It's strange to see Zach as the initiator, but at the same time to hear about the Platonic relationship between the two of them. Alex helped Dempsey forget about his own problems, helped distract him. I'm 100% sure that Zach, like the blond, allowed for the possibility of events leading to them becoming a couple.</p><p>Later, I would like to mention Jessica and her role in their relationship. But it's worth going back to that night. The two guys ' casual conversation was disrupted by Alex's news that he was going to the ball with Jess, but he was afraid to appear in a bad light after his injury: he was afraid that he would not be able to dance properly. And Zach takes the initiative, assuming the impossible: admits that he likes Standall (impossible within the best friends; I have no idea what subtext the brunette had in his words, but he clearly overcame himself at that moment finally(!)).</p><p>Zach stands up and drags Alex along for the dance. Both seem unsure (especially Alex; Dempsey is confident in his idea), but after a couple of laps on their axis, they continue to move absolutely calmly in time with the silent music.</p><p>Zach’s hands on Alex's waist; Alex's hands on Zach’s shoulders. It just feels right. For both of them. Both feel comfortable being involved with each other. The silence is broken only by the sound of small steps. Again, I wonder what the guys were thinking at that moment, but I will try to assume that Alex feels more confident, imagines how he will dance like this with Jess, but with a certain trepidation understands that the WAY it was with Zach, will never be again. Zach, I think, had an idea of how their communication would continue. He's not sorry at all, just afraid of how the blond guy took it, because Dempsey took it completely unfriendly…</p><p>This scene is one of my favorite scenes of Zach and Alex basically. Zach is finally happy, but there is still a serious struggle going on in his heart.</p><p>During these scenes, I remembered another one: Alex did not answer Zach’s calls and Zach immediately rushed to the blond man's home after training. Alex was asleep. Zach was very concerned (another proof of how much the blond man had become dear to Dempsey). The brunette is angry and has every right to be. Alex's argument that he did not write and did not respond because his fingers were tired, we will politely lower (after it turned out that Standall’s body is all right, you can easily imagine what Alex was doing alone with himself and fresh memories of Zach...).</p><p>The dark-haired man was afraid that he might lose his friend again. But then it might have been the loss of a friend, and now? Losing a loved one, most likely someone you care about? I think so. Zach is the only one who could have reacted like that. Alex had Zach alone, and he couldn't lose him.<br/>
And now, as I said earlier, we move on to Jessica Davis and her role in Zach and Alex's relationship. It was obvious that Dempsey had noticed Jess's attitude toward Alex; he clearly didn't like the girl's disdain. He understood that Jess still loved Justin, but he honestly didn't understand why she was cheating on Standall. Zach knew that Alex didn't deserve to be treated like this, whether it was Jess or anyone else. I think the brunette was jealous. HE wanted to be in Jessica's shoes (somewhere deep inside, but he did). He knew that Davies was unworthy of a blond, but he kept quiet, unable to upset his friend. Zach was afraid that the girl would hurt Alex again. I think the relationship between Alex and Jessica in the first season of Zach strained not as much as in the second (Zach, again, became attached to Alex and got used to spending time with HIM). Naturally, Zach showed no signs of jealousy, but he didn't want to share Alex either. I dare say Zach didn't want to take on the responsibility of deciding who was going to be with whom and being sure of how they felt about each other.</p><p>If we sum up the results of the second season in relation to the development of the branch of Zach and Alex, we can safely say that both have made a huge step towards each other. It was in the second season that they gave the audience hope that they would be happy (undoubtedly together). Their joint scenes, full of awkward moments and some understatement, aroused people's interest and desire to watch the series further. Their potential has grown significantly, and this has obviously raised doubts about their sexual orientation, which is what Zach and Alex (so far) have positioned as heterosexual.</p><p>I will deviate from my conclusion and ask you to take note of one of my observations: at the end of viewing the second season, I got the impression that ZACH is in love. It was obvious, as if it should be. Looking ahead, I will clarify that everything turned out to be the opposite (?). personally, I believe that I saw what I should have. ZACH is in love, and Alex is still sorting out his feelings and realizing them in full, as if waiting for the first step from Dempsey. The second season convinced us to ship them (consider them a couple). Obviously, this could not have happened from scratch.</p><p>Now that I've moved on to Zach's personal life, I'll revisit his relationship with Alex. The third season, unfortunately, was not rich in moments: their close communication was cruelly removed to the second, and even to the third plan. Alex, if not completely, then almost returned to normal, began to go to the gym and work harder on his health. I think Zach found Alex attractive. I repeat my words: in the third season, regarding Dempsey, the first place was taken by his relationship with Bryce (since the season revealed the murder of Walker, then, of course, it was necessary to tell more about this character and show all the people with whom he communicated or had disagreements that served as motives for the murder), Zach's condition after the death of two of his former friends, his relationship with Chloe and helping her. The peace that he had more or less found was gone.</p><p>Zach, already injured, was back in Alex's company: they did their homework together, went to the gym, and just socialized. At the beginning of the season, Standall and Jess finally broke up, which again pushes Zach to different thoughts. I would like to note that in one of the scenes, when the guys are just doing their homework, Zach offers Alex to train together, but refuses, referring to the fact that today he is already training with Caleb (the sports coach). In Zach’s eyes-surprise, a slight resentment, longing: he had already noticed how rarely they rarely communicate with the blond. This scene can be called one of the few where Zach is OPENLY jealous. He looks down and tries to change the subject, trying to hide his annoyance at the same time.</p><p>Honestly, after analyzing Alex's refusal (his motives), I came to the conclusion that he declined the invitation for a reason: Zach literally spent the entire summer with Chloe. We can only wonder if they saw each other during the holidays, but the fact that Zach was with Chloe is obvious and proven. Naturally, Alex didn't know anything about her pregnancy, but he had heard about the girl. I think Dempsey didn't hide from him that he was spending time with the girl, but he just didn't tell him why. The blond man was as jealous as Zach had been of Jess – quietly and passively. Obviously, after that, there was some resentment in Stendall, which, as I say, was the reason for the refusal, and in General, the rare communication of the guys. Alex, like Zach, had not sorted out his feelings, still trying to win Jessica back, and hoped that the problem was in her and not in him (he had not yet accepted his orientation). The dark-haired man clutched at Chloe like a straw, trying to help someone again. This relationship he couldn't bring out in public either. I'm sure Zach was hoping that he could overshadow his feelings for the blonde with feelings for the girl (the girl, not Chloe!). Dempsey had a lot of problems, but for some reason he started with a personal life problem. And again failed (if you get ahead of yourself).</p><p>I think one of the few moments Zach and Alex had together, but in my opinion the most important one in season three was Zach’s confession that he had killed Bryce (he hadn't yet turned himself in to the police station and didn't know the whole truth; Alex himself was still silent, not finding the strength to admit it). This moment shows Dempsey's not redeemed trust (it seems they have switched places (finally!)). Zach called the blond man alone to talk in PRIVATE. To him alone he was ready to confide his secret. It was as if he believed that, despite the passage of time that could not be returned, they were still the same best friends (and this is the truth). Zach knew what he was doing, because he was confessing to a serious crime. Should I repeat how much Dempsey trusted the blond man back then? He knew Alex wouldn't betray him. He was the first and only person Zach confessed to (another example of how Alex was the closest person to Zach). Alex didn't say anything about himself in response to his friend's confession. I think it's not a question of trust, but of extreme fear. Zach, too, had apparently been forced to confess by circumstances (Bryce, Chloe, his condition) that were weighing on him, making it difficult for him to live in peace.</p><p>All Alex could say was that he didn't believe the dark-haired man was responsible for Walker's death (he couldn't admit it in turn, which I'm sure he later regretted).<br/>
This scene again showed me that it is ZACH who feels something for Alex: he is open, proactive, while Alex is closed. If the brunette confided his life and fate to Alex with his confession, then what should we say about his heart?</p><p>I'd like to add that when Zach decided to go to the station and confess, he was desperate. He lost faith in himself, in his future. I think, without confessing to Alex in their feelings, the brunette decided that he could not do it ever again. He was defeated and finally defeated by circumstances. But life decided to give him a second chance, because Zach was innocent, so there was nothing to put him in jail for. Dempsey had another opportunity to rethink everything and find the strength to admit to himself, mom, and Alex that he cared about Alex.</p><p>If we go back to stendall, we would now like to discuss the consequences of the fact that He kept all his fears to himself, and did not share them with someone (with the same Zach!). Alex almost decided to kill himself a second time. He was as desperate as Zach: for his life, for his friends, for his feelings. I think he was sure that he would never be able to please Zach (he was under pressure from his own complexes). Alex knew that he couldn't handle the responsibility for the murder, couldn't live with the knowledge of what he'd done. When he told Zach about it (he finally decided to confide in someone and, fortunately, chose a brunette), namely, about his repeated desire to commit suicide, all he heard was: “we can be the type of friends who tell each other everything.” I think his heart broke again, as did Zach’s who meant something completely different, but was forced to put it that way. Again, he couldn't.</p><p>Obviously, if Zach had confessed (or Alex would have), either neither of them could have answered anything, because they were both up to their ears in problems, and physically and mentally not ready for a relationship – this would have been too bad a time, or they had heard at least something good recently, started a relationship and would have started to solve their (and now it would be worth The options are opposite, since you should take into account the unpredictability of the characters, their fear, but also the same determination.</p><p>If we sum up the results of the third season, they are again disappointing: Zach was not revealed in any way, but only gave rise to his torment. The question of his condition and sexual orientation could not even be asked. Alex, though the hero of the occasion, was not seen in the best light of the season: often, but pointlessly. We didn't learn anything new about him, except that he was on steroids. And this information was for the sake of his branch with Bryce, not for the sake of revealing him; we would have lived quietly without this knowledge.<br/>
Zach’s motives are clear: it was revenge for an injury (and therefore not only for a broken leg, but also for a broken future). The dark-haired man wanted to inflict the same pain that Bryce had made him feel. Consumed by rage, Zach was out of control and inflicted numerous injuries on Walker (after that, Bryce was unable to stand up and move independently to leave the dock). This was the reason for Zach to be sure that Walker had died from loss of blood and pain, not from drowning. He thought he killed Bryce. More than once regretting what he had done, Dempsey decided to give up; what was his surprise when he realized, or rather learned from the Sheriff, that another person was probably responsible for Bryce's death.</p><p>All I can say about Alex is that it was an impulsive act. If anyone in the scene on the pier was cold-blooded, it was Jessica: despite her terrible condition and Bryce's pleas for help, she turned around and started walking away without even thinking to help. Alex, who naturally knew what Bryce had done and hated him because of what had happened to Jess, decided to help, despite the passing of Jess, whom he loved, that is, he should have followed her example and left with ease in his heart that the rapist was finally punished, he decided to act like a real person.</p><p>It was obvious that Jess still had influence over him; Alex had done the noblest thing since he'd decided to help.<br/>
As soon as Alex picked Bryce up from the ground and dragged him off the pier, Walker threatened to kill Zach at the first opportunity. Obviously, Alex, who considered Zach his closest friend, would not have allowed this to happen. With the words,” You hurt everyone I love, " the blond man throws Bryce into the water. Hanna, Jess, Zach ... Alex was talking about them.</p><p>Both Zach and Alex were sorry for what they'd done and said Bryce didn't deserve to die. Their actions are not cold-blooded (especially Alex's). This will be a big statement, but! let's agree that Stendall killed for ZACH. He was willing to kill for it. The moment Alex rushed to help, he forgot about Hannah and Jess. If Bryce hadn't said anything, the blond man wouldn't have done anything, but once he mentioned Dempsey, Alex couldn't stand it. I think that says a lot. Obviously, not everyone is ready to kill for the sake of their friend, no matter how close they are. Personally, I saw in this scene another sign of Alex's love and boundless trust.</p><p>After looking again there was a feeling of incompleteness. Given Alex's failed attempt to repair the relationship with Jessica and the end of the i in the relationship between Zach and Chloe, the question of Zach's orientation became more acute, although it would seem that much more… Once again, hopes for the disclosure of the characters moved to the next season, which, as it turned out, was to be the last. Literally EVERYTHING related to Zach is at stake: will the audience find out if Zach decides to admit his feelings to Chloe and try with her, or does he still have feelings for Alex, which we so often and "subtly" hinted at in the series? I think we should go directly to the analysis of the fourth season, at the beginning of analyzing Zach and all his new image, in which he appeared before us at the very beginning, discouraging the audience.</p><p>Personally, I didn't recognize it in the first series: swashbuckling behavior that came out of nowhere(?) passion for alcohol, a new style of clothing and universal pofigizm. It's fair to say that Zach didn't change for the better, and he did it very abruptly. Even if you compare with the end of the third season and the first series of the fourth, the difference is simply huge. Sometimes the new Zach would Wake up with the old Zach, who I liked a lot more, who I was used to, who the guys loved. From them, by the way, he seemed to completely distance himself, and some even began to cause irritation (and not for nothing, though). What can we say about his condition, if he came to the meeting of Justin from the hospital drunk, which caused, apparently, not the first bewilderment in the characters, but the first in the audience, which only grew with each episode, turning into a disappointment (but rather not to the hero, but to the writers that so gracefully “killed” the brunette).</p><p>I'm sure that Zach’s new image has made his relationship with his mother even worse. But all this did not arise out of thin air, so there must be an explanation for all that we saw. But what was the reason for such sharp deterioration? It's not about Monty or Bryce, it's about Zach. There is no sense of guilt, because it is not his fault, there is something else that we have yet to figure out. I dare say that it's because of his awareness of himself: Zach was not given the opportunity to understand, so, having lost hope of finding himself, Zach began to drown the pain in alcohol. The brunette is tired of being good, but to meet only pain and disappointment on his way, tired of looking for himself. I think he's tired of pretending to be something he's not. Zach was tired of hiding his feelings for Alex, so he tried to forget about the problems (about Alex) thanks to alcohol. Obviously, he needed help, a person with whom he could share all his experiences about his sexual orientation, self-acceptance, relationships with his mother, the situation at school and with College, but there was no such person. This forced Dempsey to solve problems on his own, resorting to such methods of " forget”. It was hard for Alex and Zach: the unknown recipient of the Monty was framed sign, the reopened case of Bryce Walker's death, but everything in order. (Here again will be an analysis of the scenes of Zach and Alex).<br/>
In the analysis of the fourth season, I will mention scenes together Alex and Zach scene, Zach and Chloe and a few scenes that seemed interesting to me from the point of view of relations S and A. a Few times will be referred to Charlie St George to reflect on his role in the relationship between Zach and Alex Dempsey and reactions to it (reaction Zach Winston will also be given). Proceed.</p><p>Zach and Alex didn't see or communicate more often than they did. Stendall saw changes in Zach, and they scared him. Questions about this appeared in the blond man's head quite often: what happened? can it help? is it your own fault? It is obvious that Alex was worried and afraid of losing Zach (his addiction to alcohol and drugs could lead to various disastrous consequences). We can only guess whether Alex offered to help, but since there was no hint of this in the season, the assumption should be omitted.</p><p>If we mention the scenes in chronological order, the first is the scene on the roof, which right from the first series shocked me and gave me hope for the disclosure of Zach (since with Alex, you will agree, everything has already become clear).<br/>
So, the end of the first series: evening, roof, Alex and Zach. Zach initially puts the roof in danger (after all), Alex accepts the rules of the game because it's ZACH. He doesn't see anything wrong with them walking on the roof. Dark hair helps you forget, distract yourself, feel needed. They both walk along the edge of the roof, exchanging phrases. Alex doesn't feel threatened, Zach feels the need for someone. I want to point out that Zach was isolated from everyone except the blond (he needed ALEX). Dempsey easily jumps down from the ledge, not paying attention to Alex's behind. A second later, the blond man wants to jump off after his friend, but his leg does not obey treacherously. Alex almost falls off the roof, but Zach grabs him and pulls him away from the edge. After a few seconds of realizing that both are OK, a defensive reaction follows. For both of them, it's a laugh. Standall still doesn't understand that he could have died; Zach still doesn't understand that he saved his friend's life. Everything is in Alex's eyes: the adrenaline of what he just experienced, the admiration for Zach, who reacted with lightning speed. Dempsey is the whole world of Stendall at that moment. Alex, still happily, lovingly, charmingly looking at Zach, kisses him. This is Alex's first kiss with a guy (just like Zach's); a simple touch in which Alex has put all the feelings that have overwhelmed him for the past two years.</p><p>Zach’s reaction makes you hold your breath: during the kiss, he closed his eyes as if he enjoyed it, did not pull away, did not shout or run over his friend because of what happened. He only tightened his grip on the blond man's shoulders. Obviously, this was unexpected, new, and incomprehensible to Dempsey, but he didn't show a single sign of dislike (looking ahead, he said, the kiss wasn't bad. We can safely say that he liked kissing Alex). Another point: ALEX was the first to pull away. Who knows, if the kiss had lasted longer, perhaps the dark-haired man would have dared to respond to it. Stendall trusted Zach again. I think at that moment Alex finally realized that it was not a momentary impulse that was driving him, but real feelings.</p><p>This is followed by Alex's apology, desire to leave, shame, and Zach’s stupor. He clearly couldn't recover from the kiss for a long time. Alex's heart is broken. I would like to note Zach’s silence. He was silent, but as if he wanted to say something (admit it?), but was afraid. Thinking about the problem from the outside, he did not even think that he would face it face to face. He remembered his mother, may, and Chloe, for whom he still had feelings, and he remembered the athletes. Zach was ready, but at the last moment changed his mind, gave the back, and then it was too late. All he had to do was persuade Alex to stay, not ruin the evening completely. I want to say that Zach did the right thing here: if he had let the blond man go at that moment, but would have let him go forever, because Alex, unable to stand the shame, would have avoided him. Dempsey wanted Alex to feel comfortable, which is why he asked to stay.</p><p>When he reached the edge of the roof again, the dark-haired man laughed in the face of all his problems, his cowardice, and a new great failure. That laugh was all his pain. Alex was able to pull a smile, but he was torn between pain and his own stupidity. The only thing Zach could say, but again incoherently, as if he was going to say something completely different, was, “ I don't know.… I mean, I'm not into boys ... girls...I...” Sounds like an excuse and self-belief, but here we can only assume the real thoughts of the brunette at that moment.</p><p>I think both of them remembered this episode for a long time after: Alex tried to forget about it with shame, about the fact that Zach did not reciprocate, although there was little hope for this (it is worth mentioning that, apparently, Alex really wanted it!!!), and Zach replayed it again and again, analyzing his feelings on this score and realizing that at that moment he really felt something. The feeling that had settled in him two years ago returned with even greater force. Obviously, Zach was sorry that he hadn't returned the kiss, but I'll tell you about that later.</p><p>After this incident, Zach and Alex had the same awkwardness as after the situation in the locker room two years ago, but this time it was a hundred times more awkward. They did not communicate less often, but the subject of the kiss was never raised again. Alex was left alone during the process of accepting himself; Zach was left alone in finding himself. They both needed to explain themselves to each other, but no one dared, thinking that this would completely destroy their friendship. They were afraid to cross the line of friends again.</p><p>Next, I would like to consider the acquaintance, the relationship between Winston and Alex from Zach's point of view. Zach didn't know anything about Winston, but neither did everyone except clay and Anya. Alex and Winston's relationship both started and ended abruptly. Given the fact that the blonde was only on the way to accepting himself in sexual orientation, because, speaking of Williams, this could have been his first relationship with a guy, they were, of course, not taken out in public. About them no one knew – not even Zach, while on the other hand this is not surprising. Without knowing about this connection, Dempsey did nothing except analyze what was before his eyes in his head. I think Zach noticed the change in Alex, but he didn't ask him, because he didn't think it was any of his business.</p><p>Winston appeared in Alex's life as if by a click. As if he needed Stendall to sort it out-please get it. Figured it out? Return. Again, their relationship began as abruptly as it ended. Even after many declarations of love to Alex, I DO not believe his sincerity.<br/>
I also want to note Zach's "accidental" presence during Alex and Winston's scenes together: the invitation to a Valentine's day party, the party itself. At the time of Winston's invitation to Alex, the dark-haired man was standing too close and probably heard all their dialogue. I wouldn't be surprised if Zach slammed his locker TOO loudly afterward. At the party, Zach decided to act and delay Alex with his Dempsey magic. He was FLIRTING with a blond man. Another is the scene during the exercise: the dialogue between Zach and Winston, which, with your permission, I will mention later. The moment Zach found out the truth about Winston, everything fell into place. The brunette could be angry. After realizing Williams's goal, Dempsey, let's be honest, hated him and what he did to the blond. Zach didn't believe a word Winston said later, just as I Obviously would have known the truth from the beginning, then I would have been against this relationship and could have taken it upon myself to tell Alex the truth.</p><p>I also want to note that as soon as Alex broke up with Williams, Zach seemed to automatically return to his rut, continuing to shower the audience with joint scenes with Standall.</p><p>Going further in the chronology of events, I want to mention the scene of Zach and Alex during the hike, namely their scene in the boat-before and after it: Zach is the first indirectly, but learns about Winston from Alex. Standall meets the brunette again: they both escape from the quest, and after a while they meet each other on the shore of the lake. Alex feels the danger coming from boating, but agrees, accepting Dempsey's rules. He already knows that Zach will always come to the rescue and save him. It is in this scene that Alex decides to trust Zach. He, of course, does not mention Winston's name, but tells about what he thought, how he found something native, but was deeply mistaken (it is during the campaign that he learns the truth about Winston). I think Zach understands. He encourages his friend, and Alex becomes comfortable again: he smiles (Dempsey's magic?), looks happily at the brunette. Only Zach could make Standall smile so quickly and forget all his problems. He smiles when he's next to Alex. The blond, like Zach, sends everything to hell, screams at the top of his voice, forgetting about his failures. The danger dissolves into an exorbitant joy and a sense of freedom. He's not as open with any of his friends as he is with Zach. But this is CORRECT. Dempsey is the closest friend, true love (we'll leave Jess out).</p><p>I would like to point out Zach’s words: "Happiness makes us unhappy." I think he had himself here, not just Alex: love for Hannah (happiness), which led to fear and shame in front of his friends, the girl's death and a sense of powerlessness, love for Chloe, which led to responsibility to Bryce and love for Alex, which led to fear of himself, his family, guilt and self-hatred. Zach thought that the happiness of being with Alex would bring him many other misfortunes. The dark-haired man knew that it was difficult to love Standall, but what was easy?</p><p>Obviously, his words were encouraging not only his friend, but also himself. Knowing that it would only make things worse for Alex at such a difficult time, Zach was silent again. It's a pity that he thought so, because everything was different: together they would be able to cope with everything.</p><p>And then Zach will save him again: the slippery floor, a couple of SIPS of alcohol, the fall of the blond directly into the water, Zach’s laughter, but then the sharp realization that the blond does not show up on the surface of the lake. Dempsey immediately dives into the water and pulls his friend to shore. It's obviously become a habit to save Alex, it's already a tradition. But do I need to save Zach himself? He had already learned to hide his feelings, but that didn't mean that Standall couldn't see them. There was a real fright in this scene: Zach thought again for a moment that he had lost Alex. The jovial mood disappeared.</p><p>The blond is lost: he is ashamed that Dempsey had to be a hero again. Despite Alex's outspoken words, there were still a lot of unsaid things between them that frighten me. Zach knows something is wrong with Alex, but is afraid to ask again…</p><p>Moving forward a few days, I want to reflect on the party scene, which in my opinion is very underrated. I'll start with inviting Zach to go there, or rather the way he talks about it with Alex – it's very much like flirting. Dempsey, as if learning that Alex is free, begins to act: mentions the time of Zach and Alex, openly and playfully behaves and says that if Alex decides not to come, he will come to him, pick him up (pick u up, at eight) and take him to the party. These words, I think, can not be interpreted in any other way, except that it was in total one good tackle. The blonde is eventually embarrassed, but can't refuse Zach.<br/>
At the party itself, they separate: Zach in search of alcohol, Alex in search of solitude. Stendall meets Charlie, but this point is tactfully omitted, since it is absolutely unnecessary.</p><p>Zach. Zach drinks and drinks and drinks again. Arguing with clay, playing the piano, singing (I'd like to see Alex's reaction to his singing, damn it). Drunk and oblivious, he loses the argument to Jensen and drives home with him, while clay drives the car – a condition of the argument. They get into an accident. Here begins the most interesting, or rather, it is worth saying underestimated: the condition of the brunette immediately after the accident (finding him in the hospital)? guys reaction? Alex's reaction (!), which we decided not to show at all. When did he find out what had happened? From whom? Did you visit Zach in the hospital, at home? Did they discuss it? Obviously, the writers missed this moment in vain, because it initially had a lot of potential, remaining satisfied with one scene of Zack angry at clay. What were his thoughts in the last seconds before the collision? Was he thinking of someone? Was he afraid of death? This again remains only to speculate, making assumptions. Perhaps it was at the last moment that Zach was able to accept himself, to realize what he had not been able to understand all this time, to make sure that he was in love after all.</p><p>There was another moment at the party – a moment with Chloe, but I'll mention it later. Zach was broken again, and almost literally broke. It was then that the thought hit me that the funeral, so persistently broadcast in the first minutes of each episode, was Zach's funeral. Thank you that Zach got off with a broken leg and bruises.</p><p>Next, I wanted to mention the dialogue between Zach and Winston during the exercise and put an end to Williams here. This dialogue is very important for Zach, as a person who accepts himself, for us, who are watching this from the outside. Then I'd like to go back to Zach and Chloe's relationship and get it over with.</p><p>This dialogue occurs when Zach knows about Winston. Annoyance is mixed with anger (apparently, Zach hated Winston for his treatment of Alex). Dempsey gets a one-on-one opportunity to tell Williams what he thinks of him. A dialogue ensues between them, caused, I think, by the drugs offered by Winston, which got the guys talking. Soon their conversation switches to Alex. The anger that had almost subsided reappears. Zach doesn't believe a word Winston says, doesn't want to believe it. I think he was jealous at the time. </p><p>Dempsey agrees with Williams only when he says that Alex is the lightest person he has ever known. Winston immediately asks if Zach is also in love with the blonde. The dark-haired man is dumbfounded: he did not expect that his words would be able to push a person to such thoughts. Everything seems obvious to Winston. Zach is silent, this time choosing the right words. I don't think he would have revealed himself to Winston even at this moment. Dempsey exhales, saying, “No” " and then talks about Alex's role in his life. Stendall never thought of leaving him. He's a good man. Zach knows that. He sincerely reproached Winston for lying to Alex, for not caring about him or his feelings at all. Describing the blond man, Zach is lost in thought, no longer paying attention to the presence of Williams. In addition to being able to say what he thought of him, Zach had time to share his feelings with someone. He admitted that he had beaten Bryce, that he felt guilty, and that he wanted to apologize to Mrs. Walker as well. He had admitted that he loved Alex, but did Winston understand that?</p><p>I think he was the first person to see Zach in love and depressed. He could really help him, but why? Did Winston want to help him? It was as if the screenwriters had purposely given Zach a man who would know everything about Zach, but would do nothing about it. Someone who doesn't care about Dempsey's fate.</p><p>After getting a confession, Winston learned useful information that could help him. But he also recognized the real Zach: depressed, broken, disappointed. After their conversation, Zach felt better (?), and Williams ' opinion about it changed, I'm sure, for the better. After talking to someone about Alex, Zach became aware of his feelings, seeing the difference between friendship and falling in love. The idea that Alex had chosen someone else because of his disillusionment with Zach made him want to be a better person (he would have done it only for himself and for Standall). After Zach allowed Winston to interact with the blond man, Dempsey decided to never leave him alone again, so as not to let anyone else hurt Alex. I think this conversation was the first step in understanding your feelings towards Alex, and not towards the guys in General (these words are important for the conclusion). Through the words, Zach was able to understand the important role of the blond in his life and realize how late he was.</p><p>Zach and Chloe's relationship took a back seat in the fourth season. And from her (which is amazing) Zach also decides to distance himself. They began to communicate less often, he stopped coming to their meetings, stopped writing, did not respond if she wrote. I think Zach knew that she would not be able to help, and he will not be able to trust. There was no trace of that friendship. It is worth pointing out that Zach had a liking for the girl, but I think it was initially not mutual. But why exactly did he decide to start a conversation? "Chloe doesn't need help anymore, which means she doesn't need me,” was exactly what I thought Dempsey was thinking.</p><p>One of their few scenes together (4x02; 47: 26): they meet on a familiar staircase where they used to sit and chat. Chloe is happy to see Zach, but then with a shadow of resentment reproaches why he stopped coming to meetings with her, stopped writing. And the dark-haired man, when he meets Chloe, seems to see the past in her, which he hates. He can't tell her what's bothering him. Chloe is sincerely worried, asks to share with her. He is stubbornly silent, but then seems to decide: I think he was almost able to tell the girl about the problems at school and with himself, because it is important! This dialogue takes place in the next episode after the kiss with Alex. He could tell her about the kiss that kept coming back to him, making him feel strange.</p><p>Obviously, he was ready to share something. But it's as if he's gathering his strength. Chloe waits anxiously but patiently. Unable to cope with the surging emotions, Zach cries. Chloe is really scared. What had to happen to bring Zach Dempsey out of the rut? I think this outburst of emotion was something he rarely, if ever, allowed himself, given his upbringing. The brunette could really use some help. For her part, Chloe could only hug Zach and close the subject. She, like Winston, had finally seen the real Zach, who was in desperate need of support.</p><p>Zach hated alcohol (I'm sure he wanted to quit), but it was the only way he could take his mind off College and himself and Alex. He still hoped for the sincerity of his feelings for Chloe as a girl, but soon she began to cause only disappointment in him. Obviously, he had distanced himself from her in order not to hurt her, but he kept in touch with her in gratitude that she didn't leave him (he really valued her as a true friend). Zach was trying hard to delay Chloe's final answer about him. He was afraid to find out how she felt about him, and what he would feel if he heard a mutual confession. It happened at a party that I mentioned earlier, but now I will analyze the scene of these two.</p><p>The kiss between Zach and Chloe was particularly strange to me: I got the impression, as I said, that Zach was trying to make himself love a girl for the last time. Maybe through that kiss, he was trying to forget about Alex, focusing only on Chloe. Zach puts everything on the line and loses: she's already in a relationship. Dempsey is lost, broken again. He lets the girl go and realizes that he is letting her go forever. He was ready for this turn. But why didn't he let Alex go on the roof? Why didn't you let HIM go?</p><p>The last attempt failed, the brunette is left alone again. But now he could feel like Alex when Zach refused him. Did he like it in his place? Of course not. But now he could at least slightly understand how the blond man felt at that moment and admit that he had done the wrong thing. There was no point in lying to himself now: no matter how hard he tried, he liked Alex. Alex. Not boys or girls, but Alex. That's the whole point.</p><p>Another very important point: the fight between Zach and Diego (motives, the dialogue between them). Diego suspected Bryce of killing Zach, his friends, whom, according to him, the guy carefully covers up. Dempsey knows that he is taking a big risk: it is obvious that Torres will not come to the meeting alone. And Zach is taking a risk to save Alex. The brunette is beaten, threatened, but he either laughs it off, or is silent. He can't afford to give up Stendall or anyone else. He was risking his health to protect Alex, just as Alex had protected him on the pier. Zach decided to take the blame with words. That HE killed Walker. He is willing to sacrifice his reputation (finally!) to protect a friend. After that, he doesn't regret anything, and Alex doesn't find out. The motives for this action are known only to Zach himself,as well as Alex's motives. Now they are even, without even knowing it, and this is proof of their willingness to stand up for each other no matter what. I have no doubt that all the guys would be ready to do this, but the fact that Zach was chosen for this role is the most correct decision. Dempsey saved Standall again, demanding nothing in return. Obviously, if the guys knew all the details, their relationship would change for the better. Zach feels guilty for the kiss (for not being able to respond to it), and it's the least he can do to atone for it, even in his own eyes.</p><p>Having mentioned Winston as Alex's boyfriend, I would like to mention Charlie next. An athlete, a friend of Zach’s and just a beauty! The first interaction between Charlie and Alex, as a supposed couple, occurs during the exercise. This relationship is no longer hidden by the blonde: the brunette learns about them, he saw everything for himself. And if in the case of Williams, he is one of the few people who knew about this relationship, in the case of St. George, he knows, as does the whole school. Obviously, this is straining Zach, putting pressure on him. He fully understands that it is too late. He doesn't get involved with Charlie and Alex; he and the blond guy spend less and less time together; Zach is completely withdrawn. By the way, I will not analyze Alex's relationship with the new figure of the series – this relationship is a parallel with Zach and Chloe, but Dempsey sets himself the task of proving that he is attracted to girls, and Alex decides to prove to himself that he no longer feels anything for Zach.</p><p>If there's anything to say about Charlie, it's just how much he's changed since the third season: in the third season, he was very friendly with Monty, even though he knew exactly what he was accused of, laughing at the fact that the same Montgomery called Tony a faggot. He literally repeated the question with a smile on his face, as if what they were discussing was commonplace. And in season four, HE tells Zach to be better. But how does it differ from all the others? By suddenly becoming bisexual so that they wouldn't call him a faggot? Clever, you can't say! Respect for this character is well-deserved in my case, slid down the slope far down.</p><p>Zach, by the way, is ironically present in the joint scenes of Charlie and Alex, only in much larger numbers: Alex is sitting in the library, a few desks behind – Zach. Charlie comes in and hugs Alex from behind and kisses him on the neck. The blond bounces back as if scalded. Dempsey can be seen looking in their direction and then walking away, apparently unable to stand the sight. After a while, Alex looks back as if searching for the dark-haired man, but he is no longer there. Zach is jealous. He should be in Charlie's place. But who to blame but yourself and your complexes? This scene shows how unusual and unpleasant(!) such attention is for Alex. The way he spends time with Zach is much more enjoyable for Standall. In turn, Dempsey realizes, and does so with horror, that he can't be happy for his friend at all. Naturally, in fact, he does not show this in any way, but it is UNPLEASANT for him. He doesn't call it jealousy, but he knows that Charlie is not the one. Not the one who should be with Alex, although Zach knows that he is not worthy of a blond. With Standall, he will be himself, but if Alex is with Charlie, then he is ready to sneer and make sharp jokes (this, of course, is not the best way to Express at least some feelings, but this is Zach!). Dempsey is adept at making St. George feel superfluous (I'll mention it later). It's definitely making Alex feel self-conscious, gloating over Charlie (St George's reaction, to be honest, is funny to watch). I dare say that Zach and Charlie's relationship has soured.</p><p>One of the favorite scenes of the fourth season – the mayhem in the office of Director Bollan, arranged by Zach and Alex. This is Dempsey's idea again; Alex is not surprised, on the contrary, he was happy to meet Zach at such a moment. He again accepts the rules of the game, regardless of the danger. He knows that Zach will save him: he has done it unconditionally time after time, forgetting about himself. Zack knows about Charlie, but that doesn't stop him from asking Alex to come along; Alex doesn't stop from agreeing, forgetting about Charlie. It becomes clear who he is ready to give preference to. The adrenaline hits my head harder each time; my heart is ready to jump out of my chest. At any moment, the guys can be caught. I don't think Alex was afraid. He wasn't alone. He was with ZACH. The brunette, of course, would have decided to do this alone, but even in this he decided to find the support of a friend. And finds it. How can a blond man refuse?</p><p>The casual conversation and the coach's letter Zach found are followed by the police shouting: they've been found. Zach’s eyes look momentarily startled. After that, he decides to save Stendall again. He tells Alex to leave before they are both captured. He understands that he is dragging his friend to the bottom. He can no longer put it in danger. Alex is too dear to the brunette to lose his friendship with him. Stendall is surprised: can he leave Zach? He can't go away and leave it. They must escape, save themselves, surrender, but do it TOGETHER, just as they started. Obviously, he is grateful to Zach for this decision, but he can't let him save himself for once. He chose Dempsey. And he would do it again if necessary, no matter what danger stood in the way. Alex hesitates, not moving. I think Zach was surprised that his friend didn't run away at the first opportunity.</p><p>"Zach?"<br/>
"Why are you with me and not with Charlie?"</p><p>Zach spits out the words, his eyes boring into Alex. This should work. Zach is jealous again, reproaching Standall, but as if he doesn't know the reason why the blond is with him and not with Charlie. Alex will always choose him, because it's ZACH. I think the words came out by accident: they came out of my mouth like a gust of wind. This is the last thing Alex is ready to hear. He is silent, digesting what he has heard. It wasn't the best time for confessions, but a second longer and Alex would have answered. The blond man understood that having a young man, confessing his feelings to another is not the best idea. Even if the other one is Zach. Even if it's true. He wasn't ready to be denied a second time. On the roof, he understood and decided that Zak would never share his feelings, so why try again?</p><p>Zach resents the silence and decides to insist that Alex leave. It's very hard for him to let go, but he can't do anything else. Standall gives in and leaves. Leaving now forever, increasing the gap between them. Without taking his eyes off Zach, he runs away; it's as if he doesn't believe to the last that Zach let him go so easily, and Alex agreed so easily.</p><p>The dark-haired man is left alone again. He hates himself for being SUCH a good friend. He wanted the blond man to stay, to ignore his words, to answer his question the way Zach wanted. As he watches his friend go, he finally realizes that he is too late. Of course, all is not lost, but this is Zach. And this is Alex. Dempsey feels pain, feels jealousy, but sees how happy Alex is (controversially!), and his friend's happiness has always been more important to him than his own. The brunette is left to accept and live on, finally admitting defeat. He hates himself for being afraid, and now he has to reap the fruits of his cowardice. Nothing can be done. He lets go of his friend with a sense of hope that Alex will be happy. But not with him.</p><p>Graduation of children-in General, a collection of completely different emotions, starting with joy, ending with bewilderment and shock. The appearance of Alex and Zach (we will only consider them here) is accompanied by a lot of questions. I'll start with Alex: how did Charlie get there with Standall? What was he doing there? It is logical to guess that he was invited, but then bad luck, because he invited Alex there. Why the hell would he decide so easily whether to go there or not if he didn't even finish high school? Any younger student might as well have attended the prom… Again, the ball of the graduating class, activities, and safety... but is this care that Saint George? I doubt.</p><p>But Zach looks gorgeous and looks great for a man who brought a prostitute with him. Seriously, Zach? Once again, this shows how desperate a person is and scored figs on literally EVERYTHING. I'm sure he could have called someone better. It could have been a desperate attempt to make Alex jealous, which, by the way, turned out well. Alex looked startled, surprised, as if asking how Zach had come to this. Hearing that Dempsey will be consumed, Stendall this causes frustration and disappointment, then all of a sudden – shame. Alex forgot about friendship, he didn't help Zach deal with problems. He left the dark-haired man, plunging into a relationship that helped him forget. This incidentally not broke a and have Zach (forget).</p><p>He tries to have fun despite the lousy state. Alex wants to be alone again. It's hard for him to see Zach “like this." Obviously, the blond guy thinks that Zach is disappointed in him and his inability to be a good friend. It hurts both of them: these are their last days together before they leave to watch colleges, meet classmates, take a break from school. They have something to say to each other, but they are stubbornly silent. Zach knows it's too late to say anything to try to fix the situation. Alex knows that he is connected to another person and is not in a position to tell someone else about such things. It puts too much pressure on them.</p><p>Left with Jess, Alex feels better: Charlie has gone to the athletes, and the blond has time to be alone with his thoughts: can I help Zach now and is there a point in it? Where does it disappear? Why is it, this Premilla? Will they be able to communicate after? What will happen to them? How does Zach communicate with Chloe?<br/>
Obviously, Alex was afraid for his future, for Zach's, which was in danger.</p><p>Suddenly, Zach joins Jessica and Alex. One. The girl remained somewhere, and he came without her</p><p>"I'm sure you'll find ways to be happy."</p><p>Davis tries to cheer up his friend. She's sure they'll be all right. After getting rid of the school shackles, everyone will finally be able to breathe deeply and realize their freedom, realize their happiness. The girl sincerely believes that after leaving the school building, they will be able to forget all the horror that happened to them within its walls. The moment I wanted to mention: immediately after the words of a friend, Alex looks in the direction of Charlie and says the following words:</p><p>"I don't see happiness for me”.</p><p>What is the reason for this? I dare say with no feelings for Charlie and still a lot of feelings for Zach. Alex is at a loss, he understands that he is only falling deeper into this abyss, but chooses to give in to fate and do not change anything. Why change anything if Zach had made it clear that the feeling wasn't mutual?</p><p>Did Zach notice the look on St. George's face? Did you pay attention to this? I think he, like Alex, was thinking about his future during breaks from alcohol. I'm sure the brunette wanted to continue communicating, but was afraid to claim Alex's time when he had a boyfriend. It wasn't easy for either of them, Jess could see that. She would have supported Stendall no matter what, but she just didn't know. Nothing that's been going on in his soul all senior year.</p><p>Zach’s drunk, he's high. In a terrible state, he had almost had sex with Presmilla if it accidentally came across Charlie and Alex. The blond man's eyes are disappointed. For a moment, he saw Zach as Bryce, because that was what Walker did. Dempsey wasn't like that, he was just desperate. He has no ONE left (isn't this proved by the fact that he brought a prostitute to his own graduation?). Be better, as Charlie advised (Oh Yes, Mr. obvious) in a moment will not work. Zach’s friend had turned his back on him, and Alex was completely afraid of such a change. The dark man is afraid of himself. He doesn't recognize himself, or Mrs. Dempsey, or his friends, or the audience. Everything Zach has built over the past two years is burning like a match.</p><p>And where was Zach when Charlie and Alex danced? I think it was the last straw for him: he just left (since he was nowhere to be seen, I can put forward this assumption). He couldn't be happy for Alex when he was with St. George. Zach had dreamed that they would move from Alex's room, where they had once danced for the spring ball, to that prom room and dance for real: without embarrassment, without fear, opening their hearts to each other. Again devastated, Dempsey left, and no one stopped him or noticed that he was missing. Is this the fate that Zach Dempsey, kind, helpful, honest, and always ready to help, deserves? I think we can all agree that it isn't.</p><p>It would seem that what could be worse than the lost hope of being with a loved one? And so the news of Justin's illness hit Zach like a thunderbolt. Another close friend, one of the few athletes who was worthy of the name. Zach and Justin's friendship is one of the most underrated in the series. Over time, they communicated less and less, but the trust and affection did not go away. I'm sure they were best friends until the end. The thought that Zach might lose another loved one bothered him, because there was nothing he could do to help. I can't imagine what it's like to lose a loved one after losing so many other friends and classmates in such a short time. Either way, it's terrible. Again, no one supported Zach.</p><p>Obviously, there were clay, Jessica, and Mr. and Mrs. Jensen who were as worried as the brunette, but Zach was the one who had known Foley the longest, the one who knew Justin like no one else. He helped him get into the national team, play the first match after a long break. HE brought Justin back to the sport, he covered him up for psychotropic drug tests so that only Justin would play. Still, Zach felt guilty: he hadn't looked, hadn't stopped, hadn't noticed the change. Naturally, it was difficult for him to visit a friend in the hospital, because he knew that he could not stand the sight of Justin and would again only blame HIMSELF.</p><p>And the only support he got was another good mate from Charlie saying to get better, because if he doesn't visit his best friend, he'll regret it for the rest of his fucking life.</p><p>Charlie's words are clear, but why put it that way? At that moment, to be honest, I wanted to hit him. And what does his mother have to do with it? Unless we are talking about Charlie, not about Zach? Charlie's behavior was tactless and simply uncivil. Zach needed support, not another empty argument that he was a bad person. I was ashamed of St. George, not of Zach.</p><p>Zach also gave a speech at the funeral. He lost EVERYTHING. It is a pity that we were not shown the scene of the visit of the brunette to the hospital to Justin. I remember Dempsey giving clay a big hug as a sign of support; it was the one we loved, Zach. A possible scene between Zach and Justin would be very important. There, for sure, Justin would have wished his friend never to give up, to overcome all the trials and addictions, and Zach would have asked for forgiveness. There would be smiles, tears, handshakes. This scene would be very strong. It is a pity that the writers decided that it is not as important as the last dialogues of Jess and Justin, Justin and clay. This scene would show that Foley has another amazing, loyal friend, and Zach has support. It would have been another difficult moment in a difficult series, but it was worth it: Zach could finally be revealed there.</p><p>Once again, Alex played a major role in the outcome for Zach. It was he who initiated the search for the brunette and take him to Justin (Alex knew how worried Zach was, how hard it was for him. He alone knew how much Zach wanted to see his friend.) Their dialogue, of course, is expensive, so let's start right with it. Alex was worried. He could see that Zach was afraid, didn't want to, so Standall had to choose his words. I don't know what exactly the blond guy wanted to say next (obviously, he remembers that he didn't forget and thanks Zach for being there all this time), so it's worth going in order. The first thing Alex decided to ask was, "Zach, do you remember that night on the roof when I kissed you?”<br/>
Charlie was immediately taken aback. Looking ahead, he felt like a third wheel throughout their conversation. Alex remembers. Does this mean that that kiss was special to him? Naturally. I think Zach remembered that kiss just as well.</p><p>Zach remembers. He admits it himself.</p><p>“ ... right before that (Alex is referring to the kiss) I almost fell, and you pulled me away from the edge (I want to point out that Stendall never takes his eyes off Dempsey during the entire monologue, while Zach can't stand eye contact (I think he's nervous). ... I will never forget the feeling when your hand grabbed me and saved me from danger (this, of course, is what Alex said). It was in these words that he put all the warm feelings). I needed it even though I didn't know it, and now you need it.”</p><p>Alex sounds too convincing to say no. HE was the one who had been able to influence Zach through a peaceful, frank conversation, rather than the desire to humiliate and offend, as St. George had done.</p><p>After watching the surprise on Charlie's face all this time, Zach finally decides to gloat.</p><p>"It wasn't such a bad kiss." It is nothing.</p><p>What did Zach mean by that? I think it's to make Charlie feel like an outsider again. He actually admitted that he liked the kiss. In part, it was a confession backed up by alcohol. Zach has nothing to lose. Alex broke out. St. George is in shock. This is followed by a phrase even more ambiguous, but from Stendall: “I don't love Justin, but I love you... (is this a mutual recognition?)... and you love Justin. So what the hell, Zach?”</p><p>Now Dempsey can't take his eyes off his friend, digesting what he's heard. Zach is coming. It is the blond who takes it into his own hands and manages it. They are still dear to each other, and will do everything to ensure safety and happiness. I'm sure no one could have done it better than a blond. It would have been better if Alex had gone to Zach ALONE, but we're not in a fairy tale… This scene revived a faded hope; one less question for each other.</p><p>No one can break the link between the two of them. They are the ones who gave faith in love to the LGBT community in this series. They are.</p><p>Justin's funeral, graduation, graduation certificates - all the events passed with a breakneck speed, opening the way to adulthood. Zach gets a recommendation from the coach: now he is a coach (assistant coach?) team liberty. Obviously, o will not miss this opportunity to change thanks to sport.</p><p>Assuming a certain outcome of events, I will rely solely on what we were given in the series (+ I will stick to the wording: the glass is half full): Zach, working with athletes, should get rid of bad habits himself. He will be able to restore health and keep himself in shape. I am sure that Zach will be able to correctly combine his studies and work.</p><p>In addition, the information that Zach can become a coach gives new food for thought: Alex will go to every (- +) match of Charlie. So Zach will be able to see Alex every game. Even in this case, they will be close (this is, I think, a deliberate decision, not a random coincidence in the scenario). Alex will be motivated to go to games (come at the invitation of the guy, but do not take your eyes off your soulmate). This is an opportunity to show Zach how much he has changed, how much he has become a better person for himself and ALEX. Obviously, he will be comfortable in this job, because he loves football.</p><p>Zach’s admission to College made me ask questions, as well as smile. He chose a music College and playing the guitar, where he had already applied and enrolled in a new stream. Did he not want to be a marine biologist, because he wanted to? He didn't get enough points? Why did you choose the guitar if you play the piano perfectly? I'm sure Zach chose something that he really likes.</p><p>Well, College is a new life, where you can start all over again: make new acquaintances, immerse yourself in your studies. But will the brunette be able to let go of everything that happened to him in liberty? Can she let Alex go? These are complex questions that I don't think Zach can answer. He starts a new page in his life: he lets go of Hannah, the story with the tapes. He is free and no longer feels guilty. Zach helped everyone who needed it, literally helped complete some of the characters ' storylines. But has he completed his? I still have questions for him, caused by annoyance in the direction of the screenwriters. Zach’s story isn't over. He started alone, alone, and finished. Of course, in College, he would have the opportunity to find people close to him, but there would still be people at school who valued and loved Zach. I hope that Alex Dempsey will not stop communicating with him.</p><p>And here's the thing: Zach chose the guitar; it was the guitar that Alex had played two years ago. Perhaps he will teach the brunette to play? And the latter, in turn, will shoot him a video with songs, invite him to perform and dedicate songs to a friend? Everything can be, because time has not affected us in any way, which means that the viewer can have a full flight of imagination. I hope Zach is doing well. I hope he will be really happy, and his happiness, in contrast to his words, will make him happy.</p><p>Summing up the results of this analysis, and therefore preparing you an answer to the goal I set at the beginning, I want to say one thing: we need a spin-off! He is needed by all those who love Zach, who adequately imagine his life situation and want to see it change, who value the relationship of Alex and Zach, whose feelings were never revealed to each other, who know that Zach is good, who realize that his story has not come to an end. It is this character who needs an epilogue where he is happy, needs someone, is finally open to the world. Where he accepted himself, where his mother accepted him, where he successfully studies and works. Where he accepted his orientation and is proud of it. Where they are proud of them.</p><p>Coming to this, I want to conclude that Zach is pansexual. He has an attraction to girls. Always will be. But he will feel a sense of love not for gender, but for a person.</p><p>Zach loved Hanna. I loved Hannah as a kind, bright, vulnerable, responsive person. He video its not the same as seen by all the others. The dark-haired man saw the best in her, and he was right. Hanna was amazing. He loved her smile, her eyes, her laugh, her positive Outlook on the world. He loved Hannah for the support she gave him, for her loyalty and dedication. Zach fell in love with Hannah and not the girl. He loved the human.</p><p>Zach loved Chloe. He loved her kindness, her sincerity, her trust. He loved the injured Chloe, who needed to be helped, kept away from Bryce. Zack loved being with her: walking, chatting, sharing news from liberty, and listening to Princeton. He loved the girl because she needed him. But as soon as help was no longer needed, love began to disappear. Dempsey couldn't help her any more, couldn't give her anything, and he never dared take it. Zack loved Chloe. Chloe, as the closest person. He loved Chloe, not the girl. He loved the human.</p><p>Zach loved Alex, and I'm sure he still does. He liked Stendall's pugnacious, sharp tone, his dyed hair, and his septum. Then he loved his rare laugh, his brown hair, the hours they spent together. Zach loved Alex's house parties, physical therapy, and getting up in the morning with the idea that he wasn't going to school alone. He loved the breaks in the dining room, the awkward moments, and Alex's smile, which began to appear more often. Zach loved the feeling of being needed, the thread that connected him to the blond.</p><p>Zach loved Alex's willingness to support any idea he had, loved the roof, the evening, the look Alex gave him before they kissed. He loved the hike, the boat, the party, the Director's office – everything that connected him to Alex. Zach loved him and still does. Dempsey likes him as Alex, not as a guy. But this will not happen again, because he is not in love with men and women. Zach falls in love with people: for their flaws and virtues. Zach loves Alex. He loves a man. WE NEED A SPIN-OFF WITH ZALEX. We deserve it.</p><p>Thank you for reading this.</p><p>With love, your Polina.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>